uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Exquisite Grandpa
Exquisite Grandpa is the 22nd episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 152nd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa has bizarre night terrors. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle Minor Characters *Ham Sandwich *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *The One Who Nose All *Backup Singers *Stinky Socks Guy *Stinky Socks Guy's Dad *Sun *Hare *Tortoise *Hare's Fans *Tortoise's Fans *Hot Dog Race Announcer *Mustard Bottle *Xarna (Mentioned) *Mr. Caterpillar *Tree Goblin *Evil Wizard *Birds Plot A giant Ham Sandwich is eating a sandwich that contains the gang in it and Uncle Grandpa believes that this looks the end, Mr. Gus tells him that he doesn't want to be eaten, Pizza Steve agrees saying how it's not a part of Pizza Steve's 15 year plan, Belly Bag states that there's still so much he wants to see if he can see, Tiger roars and this causes Uncle Grandpa to wake up. Uncle Grandpa states that it's his horrible nightmare again and he can't take it anymore and that he wants the nightmare to stop and he begins to cry. Uncle Grandpa puts his foot down as he states he's going to put an end to this and wonders how he's going to do it and he ultimately decides to asks his brain, he then takes his eyes and puts them on his hand and puts his hand in his head, he then asks his brain how to make the nightmare to stop and his brain tells him to go to the one who knows all. He thanks his brain and gets ready to go, his body puts a hose in his head and fills it up with air, Uncle Grandpa then flies out of the RV and heads to a distant planet and lands there, Uncle Grandpa finally meets the one who nose all. The one who knows all is pleased to meet another mustached gentleman and Uncle Grandpa wonders what he means and he points out they both have mustaches, Uncle Grandpa wonders if he does and the one who knows all tells him yes and then there's a long awkward silence. Uncle Grandpa then tells him that all this confusion reminds him of a dream he once had and he begins to tell it. Uncle Grandpa was sitting on the couch watching his favorite TV show that featured Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice asks Hot Dog Person if he's ready to experience pain for the beary first time and Hot Dog Person thinks whatever about it, and this makes Uncle Grandpa laugh. Uncle Grandpa then hears a mysterious sound and he walks out to go investigate and he searched outside until he made a shocking discovery, Uncle Grandpa is then pointed to the mothership and a UFO lands and a funky Uncle Grandpa walks out bearing a message for the planet, and he introduces a funky Pizza Steve walking outside the ship and they start to play a song. Lyrics: Uncle Grandpa: People of Earth, Listen to my message. All about clean socks, I got a lesson. You're feet are kind of skunky, But not the good funky, Before you throw your new shoes in the dumpy, Change your socks! Backup Singers: Change your socks! Uncle Grandpa: Get clean socks y'all! One sock is easy to lose, But it's hard to tell when you've lost two. Some socks are short, Some are long, Some have holes, And some fit wrong, All of the socks are part of this song. So if your socks stink, It's no quandary, Just ask your dad to do a looooooooooooooooaaaaaad of lauuuuundrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Pizza Steve: Wasn't that funky!? The sun thought it really was and tells the viewers that it's off to the big race and fires a staring pistol. The classic race of the tortoise and the hare begins, Hare thinks he's going to win as his fans cheer for him and Tortoise's fans cheer for him as well. Hare's fans think that he's going to win as Tortoise's fans think Tortoises going to win, Tortoise and Hare pass some Uncle Grandpas and they believe Uncle Grandpa is going to win. Uncle Grandpa comes in very fast on a hot dog and flattens Tortoise and Hare, he then crosses the finish line and is deemed winner of the hot dog race. Uncle Grandpa is given a hot dog trophy and begins to start rubbing it and the trophy releases a blue genie, Uncle Grandpa asks if he's a genie and the genie tells him he sure is and he can covert it by granting him three magical wishes. For Uncle Grandpa's first wish, he wishes for an original animation cell of the 1984 cartoon Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse and Uncle Grandpa's wish is granted, for Uncle Grandpa's second wish he wishes for a second row of teeth to help him chew faster and it's granted. Uncle Grandpa is then left with one wish and the genie tells him to choose wisely and Uncle Grandpa states that he always wanted to watch a caterpillar make a sandwich. A caterpillar is making itself a sandwich and before he eats it he notice Uncle Grandpa watching him and tells him that this was his third wish. Crashing can be heard and Uncle Grandpa leaves to investigate it, he jumps down from a tree and lands head first into the ground, he then appears from a chest and begins to play a flute song. Uncle Grandpa then hears more crashing and he sees that it's actually Mr. Gus and he asks Uncle Grandpa where's Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa thought that he was with him, Mr. Gus freaks out and they both start running in circles looking for Pizza Steve. A tree grows a face and begins to laugh, it tells them that he actually has Pizza Steve, him, the Tree Goblin, and he reveals Pizza Steve to them, Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that he knows what to do and Mr. Gus starts to lay down some "Dos" as Uncle Grandpa sings. Lyrics: Tree Goblin: WH- What are you doing? Uncle Grandpa: Pizza Steeeeeeeeeeeeve! Is such a cool guuuuuuuuuuuy! Mr. Goblin, Please give him back to uuuuuuuuuuuuus! Tree Goblin: Here just take him. The guys then rejoice and is pans up to the sun and Uncle Grandpa is lying in a desert. Uncle Grandpa sees that he passed out in the desert again and claims that it happens every time he eats a questionable hot dog and he tells the store "Gas & Food" that it's the last time and never again. Evil Wizard tells him that he'll be back and that they always come back, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'd rather eat a cactus rather than one of his evil hot dogs and decides to go do just that and Evil Wizard watches him go. Uncle Grandpa approaches a cactus and opens his mouth until Hot Dog Person tells him WAIT! Uncle Grandpa thought it was Belly Bag and Belly Bag points out Hot Dog Person on the top of the cactus, Hot Dog Person pleas for him to save him from the birds who put him up there and offers to buy him a fresh hot dog to eat, Uncle Grandpa goes up and asks if he can get it with mustard and hot sauce, the birds start to close in and Hot Dog Person quickly answers yes. Uncle Grandpa grabs Hot Dog Person and he runs away from the birds, Uncle Grandpa stops running and he tosses Hot Dog Person to the birds and Hot Dog Person cries in agony. It turns out that it was a simulation that Uncle Grandpa failed, a digital Uncle Grandpa says hi to Uncle Grandpa and asks him why he failed, Uncle Grandpa doesn't know and the digital Uncle Grandpa tells him that he failed because he let Hot Dog Person get eaten by birds, Uncle Grandpa is still unsure and he is told to DON'T DO THAT and that he's supposed to help people in a fun and entertaining way, he then decides to run the simulation "who pushed grandpa down the stairs" and maybe Uncle Grandpa will do better. Uncle Grandpa decides to walk out and the digital Uncle Grandpa tells him he can't just... Uncle Grandpa throws a raspberry, a thumbs down and leaves. Uncle Grandpa then walks up a flight of stairs in the RV and begins to cry and he finds it weird, he then notices a Uncle Grandpa in a glass container and marvels at how magnificent it is. Uncle Grandpa tells his friends that after all this time it's finally complete and asks them if they know what this means, Mr. Gus believes that he made another brain dead clone of himself and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's just in there for flavor. Uncle Grandpa explains that for the past 10,000 years he'd been brewing the perfect pot of Uncle Grandpa tea, he takes out the clone and mentions that it's tea time and wonders who wants some and the clone repeats him, Uncle Grandpa asks if he minds as it's getting a little tiresome and the clone repeats him again. Uncle Grandpa takes the clone's head and shoves it into Belly Bag, Uncle Grandpa asks who wants some tea with his distinct Uncle Grandpa flavor, and everyone doesn't find it to be tasteful, Uncle Grandpa points out that there's enough for everyone and he pours a cup for everyone. Uncle Grandpa tells them that there's no sippin' without their sippin' straw, Uncle Grandpa then puts a big straw that connects to everyone's cup and drinks all their tea. Uncle Grandpa thinks that it's the finest tea from London town USA, he's very charmed and tells them that it's time for the ceremonial after tea fortune reading, he shatters the clone's body and it tells them to "make yourselves a sandwich". Mr. Gus feels so enlightened by his future endeavors and Uncle Grandpa agrees as he slides a big piece of bread over and tells them it's sandwich time and pushes everyone in and makes them a sandwich, Mr. Gus wonders why and it's for "him". A giant Ham Sandwich arrives and says GOOD MORNING UNCLE GRANDPAS, GIVE ME FLAVORS! Everyone freaks out as Ham Sandwich grabs hold of the sandwich and begins to eat it and Uncle Grandpa believes that this is the end, and his dreams and consequently the entire series concludes. Trivia *This episode quote is "There's a lot of people who owe me money.". *This episode has the most amount of writers to have worked on an episode, a total of 10 writers. *Although this was produced as the series finale, the following episode, Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years, aired as the series finale. *This whole episode is just Uncle Grandpa telling his weird nightmare. *Uncle Grandpa's brain from Anger Management is seen in this episode. *This episode uses music from Bounce House and Shave Time. *The race of "The Tortoise and the Hare" is seen in this episode. *The Genie version of Uncle Grandpa references the one voiced by the late Robin Williams from the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin. *Uncle Grandpa states that Xarna: She-Warrior of the Apocalypse is from 1984. *Uncle Grandpa states that he always wanted to watch a caterpillar make a sandwich. *Uncle Grandpa is playing the same flute song that was heard in The Lepre-Con. *Mr. Gus appearing really huge in the episode could reference Big in Japan. *Uncle Grandpa asking Belly Bag if he said something where Hot Dog Person said something could joke about how the two characters have the same voice actor. *Uncle Grandpa gave the digital Uncle Grandpa a thumbs down, which in Ancient Rome it's used to condemned to death, this is probably foreshadowing the death of the series. *Uncle Grandpa has been brewing tea for the past 10,000 years. *Ham Sandwich has his own fortune company, the "HS Fortune Co." as stated in the fortune. *Uncle Grandpa's last words was "Oh no! This looks like the end!". *Running Gags: **Weird things happening in Uncle Grandpa's dream. **Uncle Grandpa singing a song. **Uncle Grandpa shrugging. **Uncle Grandpa's clone repeating him. *Errors: **During the long pause, The One Who Nose All's hat is over his left eye. **The Earth is missing from the chalkboard when Uncle Grandpa returns to it. **When Pizza Steve does his last guitar rift, he's not wearing his funky outfit. **Uncle Grandpa's second tooth is missing in the scene right after he gets it. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes